1) Field of the Invention
A wire collector particularly designed for the reeling and arranging of communication wire, which will not be tangled when being reeled and collected by the wire collector. A lower end of the wire can be pulled out or collected automatically, to the effect of making its reeling and arranging motion easier and more convenient.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Due to the rapid development of the current information industry, the internet has become a most essential source of information. A data modem is used by a computer for connecting the computer with a network through a communication wire of a fixed length that connects with a telephone wirebox. Any excessive length of the communication wire is usually collected and tied in a bundle together with the other computer wires to prevent it from being tangled with the other wires of the computer, and appearing disordered. However, the wire has to be unbundled in case of repair and maintenance. All the wire which is collected in bundle has to be untied separately for repair and maintenance, and has to be arranged in order once again when repair and maintenance are completed.
In addition, a data modem may be built into a laptop computer to enable users to go on-line with the network. The data wire utilized by a data modem built into a laptop computer has to be carried separately by the users to enable connection with any network at any time. However, to facilitate the easy carrying of a data wire of a moderate length, it has first to be rolled and tied and fixed into a bundle, and at the time of using, the data gang wire has to be unrolled and untied for extension. This causes trouble and is inconvenient to the users. Moreover, when the data wire is being rolled up for carrying, it will tangle with other articles, or will be damaged and broken.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a wire collector, having a wire reel, an elastic element, and other component members built within a shell body. The aforementioned wire reel is formed by an upper reel body and a lower reel body connected together to enable the lower end of the communication wire to wind onto the annular wall on the wedged space formed between the upper and the lower reel bodies, while the upper end wire is wound on a jack post on the upper reel body. In so doing, the communication wire will be kept in proper order by means of rolling up the wire collector, and thus will enable easy and convenient operation.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a wire collector, with a torsion spring, of which one end is fastened onto the lower reel body, while another end rolls freely on a fixed reel. Pulling the lower end of the communication wire enables the wire reel to rotate, and also enables the torsion spring to wind around the bottom end of the wire reel to produce a fixed shrinkage and rolling force, so as to further enable the lower end of the communication wire to be pulled out easily for utilization.